Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 6)
Chapter 5 is the sixth chapter of Super Mario and Happy Feet by MarioFan65 and directed by Penguin-Lover. This Chapter is called, "The Help". Plot (Mario, Luigi, Ice Mumble and Fire Phoenix chase Metal Mario and meanwhile with a Goomba in the forest) *Goomba: Hello? Guys? *Goomboss: Young man, where were you? *Goomba: Nothing. Searching for Bowser and everyone. *Goomboss: YOU FOOL! I AM THE GOOMBA KING AND I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING AROUND THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! *Goomba: No! NO! *Goomboss: Boys, get him. (The Red and Blue Goomba appear to capture the Goomba) *Goomba: No! *Red Goomba: Ha ha ha. A bit shy or something? *Blue Goomba: Come on master, we must get back to Bowser's. *Goomboss: Sure. Follow me now. These losers won't chase after me than a broken pile of eggs. *Goombas: *laughs* (With Metal Mario) *Metal Mario: *fire shot at the castle) (At the castle) *Toadworth: YIKES! *Seymour: Oh no, danger ahead. *Raul: He's going after us now. What are we gonna do? *Lovelace: We are doomed. This metal monster is going after us. *Metal Mario: Well, well, well. The Princess is mine now. *Princess Peach: Mario! *Metal Mario: *capture the princess* *Princess Peach: Mario! What are you doing? *Sven: Hey, get her off. *Metal Mario: No. *slap Sven to the ground* *Everyone: *upset and shocked* *Ramón: My man, are you okay? *Rinaldo: Save her Ramón you stupid! *Ramón: No. What wouldn't you help. *Vivian: Mario stop! You and Peach make a cute couple together. We don't need another Bowser like you. *Metal Mario: No. She is mine now and she's being sent to Bowser. *Princess Peach: Bowser? No! Drop me now. *Mario: Hey you impostor! Leave the Princess alone. *Metal Mario: No! *Princess Peach: It's the real Mario! *Metal Mario: I am the real Mario. You are such a colorless impostor. *Mario: No. I am the true and real Mario around. *Luigi: You tell him brother. *Mario: Yeah. *Metal Mario: I'm not going anywhere now! *Ice Mumble: Hey impostor, have a shot! *ice shot* *Metal Mario: *power sense the ice shot and turn it into a pink beam when hitting it to Ice Mumble and Fire Phoenix from losing their power-ups* *Mumble: Oh no! *Phoenix: Our power-ups are gone. This is worse. *Metal Mario: Ha ha ha! I have fury and you can't stop me than a Fawful wannabe around. *Mumble: Oh, how awful you are. *Metal Mario: King Bob-omb, stop them. *King Bob-omb: *appear on ground and use Bob-ombs to firqe the place* *Gloria: Run! *Vivian: Oh snap! *Beldam: Damn! *freeze the fire with her ice power* This is what a woman can do best. *Princess Peach: Mario! *Mario: *run after the princess* *Metal Mario: Grab him. *King Bob-omb: *grab Mario* *Mario: Hey! *King Bob-omb: Ha. Now i got you right away. (A airship with the Goombas are coming along) *Sven: Uh oh, i'm-a-too afraid to help right now. *Lovelace: Oh no. More enemies. *Nestor: Can't feel the power. *Dark Koopatrol: Let's go! *Metal Mario: Yes. I got the princess. *Mario: Hey! *Luigi: Mario, catch! *throw a fire flower to Mario* *Mario: *touch the fire flower and transform into Fire Mario* HYAAAAA!! *King Bob-omb: Oh no. (Fire Mario jumps and punches King Bob-omb to the castle and destroy it. Metal Mario with Peach jump to the airship.) *Fire Mario: Oops! *Luigi: No! That's the castle! *Mumble: Mario, the princess is captured! *Fire Mario: Oh no! *Toadworth: This is terrible! Somebody save the princess. *Yoshi: I will. *hold his tongue to the airship* *Koopatrol: Uh no. *Dark Koopatrol: No! We have a enemy alert coming in. MORE TO COME Next: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 7) Previous: Super Mario and Happy Feet (Chapter 5) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Chapters Category:Crossovers